internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1964 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team
1964 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team In 1964, for the first time, a full time Canadian Olympic hockey team was set up. Previously Canada had been represented by a single club, sometimes reinforced. The team was set up under Father David Bauer at the University of British Columbia in Vancouver. They played a series of exhibition games from October until the Olympics began in February in Innsbruck, Austria, and then played a few games afterward. The Canadian team finished in a tie for second with Czechoslovakia and Sweden at the Olympics. The Soviet Union finished first. Schedule *Oct. 1 2-3 Vancouver Canucks (WHL) @Vancouver *Oct. 3 3-1 Seattle Totems (WHL) @Vancouver *Oct. 4 0-4 Portland Buckaroos (WHL) @Victoria *Oct. 12 9-0 Nanaimo (Intermediate) @Nanaimo *Oct. 13 5-3 Saskatoon Quakers (Senior) @Coquitlam *Oct. 14 3-2 Saskatoon Quakers (Senior) @Vancouver *Oct. 18 5-2 Edmonton Oil Kings (Junior) @Edmonton *Oct. 19 2-3 Lacombe & Red Deer (Interm.) @Red Deer *Oct. 20 9-2 Calgary Buffalos (Junior) @Calgary *Oct. 25 2-0 Edmonton Oil King] (Junior) @Vancouver *Oct. 26 4-2 Edmonton Oil Kings (Junior) @Victoria *Nov. 2 13-1 Flin Flon Warriors (Interm.) @Flin Flon *Nov. 3 3-4 Flin Flon Warriors (Interm.) @Flin Flon *Nov. 8 5-0 Saskatoon Quakers (Senior) @Saskatoon *Nov. 9 6-3 Yorkton Terriers (Senior) @Yorkton *Nov. 11 1-1 Winnipeg Maroons (Senior) @Winnipeg *Nov. 12 6-1 Melville Millionaires (Senior) @Melville *Nov. 14 3-2 Estevan Bruins (Junior) @Estevan *Nov. 15 12-0 Moose Jaw Pla-Mors (Senior) @Moose Jaw *Nov. 17 6-2 Lakehead Senior All Stars @Fort William *Nov. 23 6-7 Regina Caps (Senior) @Regina *Nov. 24 9-2 Drumheller Miners (Senior) @Drumheller *Dec. 6 7-1 Canada West College All Stars @Vancouver *Dec. 7 5-2 Canada West College All Stars @Coquitlam *Dec. 12 2-2 Denver University @Denver *Dec. 13 5-0 Denver University @Denver *Dec. 19 3-2 (1:1, 2:1, 0:0) Czechoslovakia @Victoria *Dec. 22 1-3 (0:1, 0:2, 1:0) Czechoslovakia @Vancouver *Dec. 26 5-2 Lakehead Senior All Stars @Fort William *Dec. 27 1-3 (0:1, 1:2, 0:0) Sweden @Kitchener *Dec. 29 6-3 (2:1, 2:0, 2:2) Sweden @Toronto *Jan. 1 4-5 Windsor Bulldogs (Senior) @Windsor *Jan. 3 4-0 (1:0, 0:0, 3:0) Czechoslovakia @Sudbury *Jan. 4 4-5 Toronto Marlboros (Junior) @Toronto *Jan. 8 9-5 (5:0, 1:2, 3:3) EV Füssen @Fussen *Jan. 10 4-1 (0:0, 2:1, 2:0) EV Füssen @Munich *Jan. 11 13-0 (6:0, 1:0, 6:0) ERC Mannheim @Mannheim *Jan. 13 4-4 (2:1, 1:1, 1:2) Canadians in Europe @Geneva *Jan. 15 1-8 (0:3, 1:2, 0:3) Soviet National Team @Moscow *Jan. 17 1-2 (0:1, 0:1, 1:0) Soviet National B Team @Moscow *Jan. 19 0-6 (0:2, 0:2, 0:2) Czechoslovakia @Brno *Jan. 21 3-2 (1:1, 2:0, 0:1) Czechoslovakia B Team @Ostrava *Jan. 23 4-6 (1:1, 1:3, 2:2) Czechoslovakia @Pardubice *Jan. 24 4-3 (0:1, 1:2, 3:0) Czechoslovakia B Team @Bratislava *Jan. 27 14-1 (5:1, 6:0, 3:0) Yugoslavia @Innsbruck (OG) *Jan. 29 8-0 (1:0, 5:0, 2:0) Switzerland @Innsbruck (OG) *Jan. 30 3-1 (1:0, 1:1, 1:0) Sweden @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 2 4-2 (2:1, 0:0, 2:1) West Germany @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 3 8-6 (1:3, 6:0, 1:3) United States @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 5 6-2 (2:1, 3:0, 1:1) Finland @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 7 1-3 (0:0, 1:0, 0:3) Czechoslovakia @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 8 2-3 (1:0, 1:2, 0:1) Soviet Union @Innsbruck (OG) *Feb. 11 6-5 Innsbrucker EV @Innsbruck *Feb. 12 5-2 Bolzano @Bolzano *Feb. 16 11-1 (2:0, 4:0, 5:1) North Rhine-Westphalia @Krefeld *Feb. 17 17-1 Canadian Army @Soest *Feb. 19 15-1 RCAF @Baden-Baden Game Ads 63-64CanOly)ct20CalgaryGameAd.jpg|Oct. 20th game in Calgary 63Nov8SaskatoonVsCanada.jpg|Nov. 8th game in Saskatoon 63-64Nov11CanadaWinnipegGameAd.jpg|Nov. 11th game in Winnipeg 63-64Nov23CanOlyReginaGameAd.jpg|Nov. 23 game @ Regina 63Dec22CanCzeVancouverGameAd.jpg|Dec. 22nd game in Vancouver 63Dec29SwedenCanadaToronto.jpg|Dec. 29th game in Toronto 64Jan1WindsorVsCanada.jpg|Jan. 1st game in Windsor Rosters 63CanadaSwedenRosters.jpg|Rosters from the Dec. 29th game. See also *Canadian Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours